Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia
Aethelflaed war die älteste Tochter von Alfred dem Großen von Wessex (871-899) und Ehefrau von Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia. Sie war Herrscherin von Mercia von 911 bis 918. Geschichte Aethelflaed war das älteste Kind von Alfred dem Großen. Als sie etwa sechzehn war, heiratete sie den mercischen Ealdorman Aethelred, der von Alfred zum "Lord der Mercier" gemacht worden war. Maggie Bailey, "Aelfwynn, Second Lady of the Mercians" in Edward the Elder Aethelflaed wurde zum ersten mal in einer Urkunde aus dem Jahr 887 als Ehefrau von Aethelred erwähnt. Die Ehe wurde vermutlich gegen 886 geschlossen, kurz vor oder nach der Rückeroberung von London. Simon Keynes, "King Alfred and the Mercians" in Kings, Currency and Alliances Verglichen mit dem Rest von England war ein Großteil des englischen Mercia - Gloucestershire, Worcestershire, Herefordshire und Shropshire - üblicherweise stabil in dieser Zeit der Wikingerbedrohung. Dieser Teil litt nicht unter großen Angriffen oder großem Druck durch Wessex. John Blair, The Curch in Anglo-Saxon Society Gegen 899 schient Aethelreds Gesundheit sich verschlechtert zu haben, und Aethelflaed wurde vermutlich alleinige Herrscherin von Mercia um 902. Aethelflaed hatte viel von der Entschlusskraft ihres Vaters geerbt und führte die Feldzüge ihres Ehemannes in Wales fort. Sie führte auch die Verteidigung gegen die Wikinger an. Laut den Drei Fragmenten der Irischen Annalen wurden norwegische Wikinger aus Dublin vertrieben und machten einen Angriff auf Wales, der fehlschlug. Daraufhin wandten sie sich an Aethelflaed und baten um Erlaubnis, sich bei Chester anzusiedeln. Aethelflaed stimmte zu und eine Zeit lang herrschte frieden. Doch dann schlossen sich die norwegischen und dänischen Wikinger zu einem gemeinsamen Angriff auf Chester zusammen. Aethelflaed hatte die Stadt 907 verstärken lassen und die Iren um Hilfe gebeten. T. M. Charles-Edwards, Wales and the Britons 350-1064 Simon Ward schreibt den späteren Wohlstand der Stadt Aethelflaeds Planung zu. Simon Ward, "Edward the Elder and the Re-establishment of Chester" in Edward the Elder Aethelflaed erkannte, dass die Wikinger möglicherweise die sächsischen Reliquien im Norden zerstören könnte, und wo immer es ihr gelang, versuchte sie verehrte Objekte zu bergen. Dazu gehörten unter anderem die Reliquien von Oswald von Northumbria, die 909 nach Gloucester überführt wurden. Marios Costambeys, "Æthelflæd Ethelfleda (d. 918), ruler of the Mercians". Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Nach dem Tod von Aethelred 911 wurde Aethelflaed zur Myrcna hlædige, "Lady der Mercier". Laut Ian Walker war dies der einzige Fall eines weiblichen Herrschers in der Angelsächsischen Geschichte und "einer der einzigartigsten Ereignisse in der frühmittelalterlichen Geschichte". Ian Walker, Mercia and the Making of England In Wessex war es Frauen nicht erlaubt, irgend eine politische Rolle zu spielen, doch in Mercia durften Königinnen Urkunden bezeugen, und gemeinsam mit dem König regieren. Aethelflaed profitierte von dieser mercischen Tradition und war somit in der Lage, eine Schlüsselrolle in der Geschichte von Mercia zu spielen, die ihr in Wessex nicht erlaubt worden wäre. Pauline Stafford, "The King's Wife in Wessex 800–1066" in Past and Present Nach Aethelreds Tod übernahm Aethelflaeds Bruder Edward die Kontrolle über die mercischen Städte London und Oxford und deren Umland, das Alfred unter die Kontrolle von Mercia gesetzt hatte. Beide begannen, die von Alfred erbauten Burhs zu erweitern und die Verteidigung gegen die Wikinger zu verstärken. Laut Frank Stenton führte Aethelflaed mercische Armeen auf von ihr selbst geplante Feldzüge. Laut ihm "war es durch das Vertrauen auf ihren Schutz von Mercia, dass ihr Bruder in der Lage war, den weiteren Zug gegen die südlichen Dänen zu beginnen, der die herausragende Eigenschaft seiner Herrschaft ist." Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England 917 schlugen drei Invasionen durch Wikingerarmeen fehl, weil Aethelflaed eine Armee schickte, die Derby eroberte und das umliegende Gebiet. Die Stadt war eine der Five Boroughs des Danelag. Derby war die erste Eroberung der Engländer; sie verlor "vier ihrer Thegns, die ihr lieb waren" in dieser Schlacht. Dies war ihr größter Triumph. Gegen Ende des Jahres ergaben sich die Dänen von East Anglia Edward. Anfang 918 konnte Aethelflaed Leicester ohne Gegenwehr erobern, und ein Großteil der örtlichen Dänischen Armee unterwarf sich ihr. Einige Monate später boten die führenden Männer des dänischen York ihr an, ihr Gefolgschaft zu schwören. Doch Aethelflaed starb am 12. Juni des gleichen Jahres, bevor sie ihren Vorteil aus dem Angebot ziehen konnte. Es ist nicht bekannt, dass ein gleiches Angebot an Edward gemacht wurde. Laut den Drei Fragmenten führte Aethelflaed 918 eine Armee aus Schotten und Northumbriern gegen Truppen, angeführt von Ragnall ua Imair in die Schlacht von Corbridge. Historiker sehen dies als unwahrscheinlich an, doch sie könnte eine Abteilung in die Schlacht geschickt haben. Beide Seiten beanspruchten den Sieg für sich, doch Ragnall war in der Lage, sich zum Herrscher von Northumbria zu machen. Alex Woolf, From Pictland to Alba: 789-1070 Laut den Drei Fragmenten verbündete sich Aethelflaed auch mit den Schotten und den Britonen von Strathclyde. Tim Clarkson, Strathclyde and the Anglo-Saxons in the Viking Age Aethelflaed war eine der großen Kriegerköniginnen von England und wurde von ihren Feinden sehr respektiert. Sie starb am 12. Juni 918 in Tamworth, vermutlich im Alter von Fünfzig. Obwohl ihre Tochter Aelfwynn ihr als Herrscherin von Mercia folgte, ist es klar, dass sie erwartete, dass Aethelstan, der älteste Sohn von Edward dem Älteren, der an ihrem Hof aufgezogen worden war, ihr Erbe werden würde, was schließlich auch geschah. Nach ihrem Tod wurde Aethelflaed heilig gesprochen und in der Abtei Romsey wird ein Haarzopf aufbewahrt, der ihr zugeschrieben wird. Das mit Kiefernharz konservierte und auf einem Holzstück angebrachte Haar wurde wurde von Wissenschaftlern auf die Periode 895-1123 datiert und könnte somit von Aethelflaed stammen, doch das ist nicht bewiesen. Stammtafel # ♔ Egbert der Große ⚭ Redburga von Franken ## ♔ Aethelwulf ⚭ Osburga ### ♔ Alfred der Große ⚭ Ealhswith von Gaini #### Aethelflaed (911-918) ⚭ Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia (883-911) ##### Aelfwynn (918-919) #### Edmund #### ♔ Edward der Ältere #### Aethelweard #### Aelfthryth ⚭ Balduin II von Flandern #### Aethelgiva von Shaftesbury Medien * King Alfred and the Anglo Saxons ** Teil 1 Alfred of Wessex ** Teil 2 The Lady of the Mercians ** Teil 3 Aethelstan The First King of England * Bernard Cornwell - Die Uhtred-Saga. In der danach verfilmten Serie The Last Kingdom wird sie von Millie Brady dargestellt. Quellen # N. J. Higham, David Hill - Edward the Elder 899-924 (2001) # M. A. S. Blackburn, D. N. Dumville - Kings, Currency and Alliances: History and Coinage of Southern England in the Ninth Century (1998) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:Queen Consort von Mercia Kategorie:König von Mercia